This application requests support for a two day interdisciplinary workshop on neurological disorders of laryngeal function. The purpose of the workshop is to define current state of scientific knowledge about neuromuscular dysfunction of the laryngeal structures, to assess current and potential methods of diagnosis and treatment, and to make recommendations on clinical and research needs. The format of the workshop is designed to bring together clinicians and scientists in the field for neurology, otolaryngology, speech pathology, and basic speech science. Invited participants from these disciplines will provide 20 papers summarizing present knowledge about physiology, pathophysiology, diagnostic assessment, and treatment of neural disorders of laryngeal function. Free papers will be solicited for an additional 40 presentations. The proceedings of the conference will be published as a volume of the UCLA medical Forum Series. Support is requested for travel funds for the primary invited speakers for the conference.